The Story of Amelia Rose
by ShineNLemon
Summary: Amelia Ann Rosette has been an orphaned ever since that she was six. Ten years later, she finally founds a new home and a new family to be with. Starting her first year as a Junior in high school, and she's already loving it. That is..until she met the Blue Bur and the unthinkable happens. How will Amelia cope with the mess she got herself into? [WORST SUMMARY EVER] *Slow Updates*
1. Chapter 1: The Adoption

**Hello there guys! This is my first time to be posting an actual fanfiction...now go easy on me...I'm sort of a newbie..**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, they belong to their rightful owners. I only own the plot.**

Upon from hearing this exciting news, that I have been waiting for in my entire life. I squealed. Not like a pig or anything, but in excitement. I am so happy, that I can just sing or dance around. Well you see, the reason why I am getting excited is because, I just found out that I am getting adopted by a family.

Oh right, my name is Amelia Ann Rosetta, and I am currently sixteen years old. I have been an orphan for the past ten years. To be honest, I am not really that sad about being an orphan, since I do not know that much about my parents.

All I know is that my late father, was involved with gangs and was killed in a shooting. My mother died of lung cancer, when I was only six years old. I actually miss my mother since I can only remember her for such a short time. I didn't have any other relatives that I can stay with, so I was forced to live on the streets.

I was out there, fending for myself. I would always sit on the sidewalk, and just hope that a person would take me in. But nobody wouldn't, all they would do is take one glance at me, and walk on. As if, I am a small child that is looking for her parents. After a month of being on the streets, I was tired, hungry, and getting close to being desperate. One day, just I was about to give up hope, an old man came up to me. I remembered, I looked at him with such hope in my eyes.

And finally, somebody took me in.

The old man took good care of me for about a good two years. That is until, he passed away with a heart attack. I found his death heart breaking, because he was like the father I never had.

Once again, I was on the streets.

When I was at the age of ten, this lady who works for an orphanage found me, and took me to that exact orphanage. Which is the place that I am standing in right now.

The orphanage here is very lovely, people are nice and I actually made a few friends. Although, I do get a bit sadden when I see them go away with their new family, but happy that they actually got adopted.

Speaking of that I wondered if this new family is nice. I shuddered at the thought of an abusive family, I could always run away….

 _No Amelia, you must not think of those things._ I told myself.

Besides, today is my special day.

I finished packing and walked out the door, only to meet with a set of stairs.

"Aww man…" I muttered, not wanting to go through with this mess.

 _Here I go…._

Taking the first step down with the suitcase trailing behind me, I thought I was doing so good at that moment….

Till I fell down the stairs.

"AHHH!" I screamed, while falling down to my doom. Finally reaching the end, I groaned in pain. Ugh...NEVER AGAIN..

I couldn't even voice my next thoughts, because I heard a deep chuckle behind me. Turning my head, I see….

 _Shadow._

Shadow the Hedgehog, is one of my closest friends here, he's actually like a brother to me. When he first came here, he didn't want to talk to anybody, and he had such a cold attitude. But I decided to try and at least be his friend, it didn't went so well at first. But after awhile he got used to me, and we became friends.

"It's not funny," I pouted, getting up and dusted myself.

But the meanie would not stop laughing his head off. Chaos, why does he have to be so mean today?

"You know, you could have asked for help, right?" the black hedgehog smirked at me. Not wanting to lose my pride, I merely told him that I had it under control...only for him to laugh at me again.

Had it enough, I screamed, "Jerk!" and walked off..only to forget a certain something.

"Hey Rose," his deep familiar voice called out.

"What?!" I growled out, turning around only to find Shadow standing with my suitcase…..at the _end_ of the stairs.I could only gaped at him, until my face flushed in embarrassment and I quickly walked up to him, and snatched my suitcase. I muttered some things in embarrassment and about to run off when he called my name again.

"What?" I questioned. The meanie coughed for a second and pulled me into a friendly hug. "Take care of yourself Rose, okay?" I nodded happily, knowing that Shadow wasn't the one for hugs, I'm guessing that this was a special moment.

"I'll see you soon, Shadz!" I called out and walked away, I heard him muttering something but I couldn't make out what he said.

I finally arrived in the main room, and looked around for my so called family. Although, that was interrupted when I felt something _hugging_ my legs. I looked down, and I swear I thought I was going to die of the sight of that adorableness.

A little rabbit who looked around the age of ten, was hugging my legs and she was staring up at me. "Is this her?!" I heard her adorable voice called.

I was confused at first, until I realized what she had meant. "Cream..!" I heard another voice called and I looked up and see a woman who looks identical to the little girl. _This must be her mother..._ I thought.

The woman smiled at me, and I swear I thought I was going to faint. Why does her smile seems so..familiar with me? I shrugged off that thought and smiled warmly at the older rabbit.

"You must be Amelia," she started, and I nodded in response, "I'm Vanila, it's a pleasure to meet you." she gushed. Suddenly remembering my manners, I bowed in respect to her.

I hear laughter, and my cheeks flushed in embarrassment at my sudden action. "There is no need, sweet heart," she smiled at me. "I already have the papers filled out, so we are good to go!"

"YAY! WE'RE STAYING WITH HER!" the little girl who was hugging my legs, suddenly screamed. I looked down at her in surprise, I seriously forgot that she was right there.

Miss Vanilla frowned, "Cream…" she started to scold her younger daughter about her actions. The ten year old rabbit smiled sheepishly and apologized for her sudden outburst. But..throughout this entire thing, I was smiling. Smiling that I may have hope that…

 _I may just like my new family…_


	2. Chapter 2: Why Him?

**Hey there! I would like to thank CrystalStarGirlz and Mustang Dreamer for following my story. ^^ I hope you enjoy it, it'll get a little bit boring tbh. Sorry about that.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Sonic characters.**

* * *

A pink hedgehog laid in her now new bed asleep. After the excitement of being adopted yesterday, Vanilla showed her the new room, and that's where Amelia crashed on it.

"Mmm…" the sakura hedgehog murmured in her sleep, unknown to her an intruder had snuck in the room. Cream made a little countdown for herself, before she unleashes her big surprise.

 _3….2…..1…_

"WAKE UP AMELIA!" the little rabbit screamed while jumping on her bed, startling the poor hedgehog.

"AH! CREAM!" Amelia screamed, putting her hand over her chest like she had a suffered from a heart attack. "W-What are you doing here?!"

Cream giggled, "Mama wanted me to wake you up for today!" Amelia muttered an "oh.." but gave the rabbit a little playful glare. "Just don't do that again," she scolded, receiving a nod from Cream.

"See you later Amelia!" Cream said, as she basically skipped out of her room. Amelia only stared at her retreating figure for a few seconds, before falling back down on her bed with a sigh.

"I'm gonna have to get used to this…."

* * *

Amelia, fully dressed in her casual outfit, made her way downstairs. Once she made it down there she was greeted by her adopted mother. "Good morning, Amelia," Vanilla smiled.

"Good morning Vanilla," Amelia smiled, but smelled something delicious. "Oh! You're cooking?" the pink hedgehog questioned, when she realized that indeed the rabbit was cooking.

Vanilla nodded, "Mhmm. I made you pancakes and some eggs!" Amelia gave her a weak smile as soon as she heard the statement. Sometimes she doesn't like it when people would give her things, whenever she doesn't have anything to repay them back for. "Vanilla..you didn't have too," she tried to reason.

But Vanilla shook her head, "Nonsense child, I want to make sure that you feel comfortable around here." Amelia sighed in defeat and gave Vanila a thankful look, as she sat down and start eating her breakfast. Suddenly, a thought struck her, "Oh! Where's Cream?"

"She went to school with her friends," was her answer.

Amelia made an "o" with her mouth, "Oh. ."

"Speaking of that," Vanilla started, as she sat down, "I enrolled you to Emerald Coast, which is not far from her, but you'll have to take a bus." Amelia stopped in mid-bite and widened her eyes as soon as Vanilla said that. She's….going to an actual high school? Where she has the opportunity to make new friends, and get a great education. The pink hedgehog's eyes begin to sparkle with happiness.

"R-Really?! Oh, thank you!" She exclaimed happily.

Vanilla just giggled at her excitement, "I take it that this will be your first time going to an actual school?" Amelia sweat dropped at that, "I've...been homeschooled," The pink hedgehog stood up to put her empty plates in the dishes and turned around to give Vanila another grateful look. "But thank you Vanilla,"

"No problem dear!"

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to explore the town!" Amelia exclaimed as she's walking towards the door.

"Be careful Amelia," Vanilla warned. Amelia nodded, "I will!" and then she walked out of the door.

* * *

Amelia was walking in the streets of Station Square in awe. Never as she seen this many people around, well besides the orphanage she's been in anyway. _Hmm...Where can I go?_ She thought in wonder.

Looking up, there was a huge mall standing right in front of her. The sakura hedgehog gaped in awe, but shook her head and exclaimed. "A MALL! I can shop till I drop now!" Amelia _skipped_ in the mall and hummed a happy tune.

~(One Hour Later)~

"T-Too many bags!" Amelia complained as she carries about seven different shopping bags. "Oh well, at least I'm done now,"

After finding a food court, Amelia sat down at a table with an exhausted expression. "Man I'm pooped.." She didn't even get to bother to finish the rest of her thoughts when a green hedgehog sauntered up to her table and literally took a seat right _next_ to her.

Amelia blinked. "Uh. . . ."

The male green hedgehog gave a grin., "A pretty lady like you, shouldn't sit at this table alone." That comment made Amelia blushed madly, which caused her to look away with an annoyed expression. "U-Uh..that is okay, you do not have to sit with me."

"But I want too," the hedgehog challenged with a smirk on his face. "And besides...we can lunch together, my treat."

Amelia looked at the guy with suspicion. _Treat me with lunch…? Well...I am hungry...Wait..Amelia no! This guy looks like he's bad news!_ Her mind countered. _Come on..just say yes..it probably won't be so bad._

Amelia sighed in defeat, and looked at the hedgehog right in front of her, "Well..okay."

He smirked. "Perfect…"

* * *

"So toots, you never told me your name," the male of the duo questioned as the two of them were done eating lunch.

 _That's because you never asked.._ Amelia wanted to say, but being polite as she always is she told him, "My name is Amelia." The green hedgehog face gave a disapproval of how the name sounds. "That sounds a bit too formal..I'll just call you Ames."

The pink hedgehog blushed at the nickname, _Ames...I don't think that would sound right when it comes out of his mouth...oh..well…_

"I see someone liked the nickname," the man grinned, seeing her blushy expression. "I- Uh..What's your name?" Amelia asked, trying to change the subject.

"Scourge, Scourge the hedgehog, toots."

"Well.. _Scourge_ I must be going now, I thank you for the lunch." Amelia said, as she got up and grab her bags. Scourge seeing how many bags she's going to carry stood up, "Hey, lemme carry those for ya!"

Amelia shook her head and refused, "You already done enough for me anyway, I can't let you," Too bad that the green hedgehog was stubborn, and carry one of her bags anyway.

"Nope, your pretty face tells me to stick around with you for a while." Amelia can't help but blushed at the 'pretty face' part. Why does she feel like he's just flattering her for the fun of it? _Oh well._ She thought. _Maybe I won't have to see him anymore after this._

* * *

As the two hedgehogs were walking home, Scourge brought up a question that Amelia never thought he would ask. "So, you're going to Emerald Coast High?"

She nodded, "Yes. My first day is next week," Scourge grinned at her. "I go there also, maybe I can show you the way around next week," he offered.

Amelia wanted to groan at this, but kept her cool. "Okay, that is fine with me," The green hedgehog once again smirked, satisfied with her answer.

Finally they reached Amelia's house and the pink hedgehog was dead tired. She even considered to sit on the doorstep and nap right here. Of course, that would be inappropriate especially since she's in front of a guy like Scourge. "Well, I'll see you later Scourge," She said as she grabbed the rest of her bags from his hands.

"Aww, I was hoping this would last a little longer,"

Amelia gritted her teeth. "Well, I am sorry..but I will see you next week," with that she walked in her house. The last thing she heard was, "I'll be waiting toots" from that green hedgehog. Amelia rolled her eyes. _Great..we go to the same school.._ Her eyes widened in a sudden realization. _WAIT, DID HE CUT SCHOOL JUST TO BE WITH ME?!_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, if you like! ^ ^**


	3. Chapter 3: Starting School

**Hmm..still seeing no reviews yet… :c But that's okay! As long as you're reading this, then I am completely fine. c: Enjoy!**

* * *

One Week Later…

The alarm clock was buzzing as loud as it can right beside the pink hedgehog's bed. Amelia finally woke up and wasn't too happy about it and hit the 'snooze' button.

"Ugh..what time is it?" She looked at the time and her eyes widened. "OHMIGOSH I'M SUPPOSED TO BE MEETING SCOURGE OUTSIDE!" Amelia was struggling to get out of her bed sheets, fell over and hit face floor on the ground.

"OW!"

"Amelia sweetie, are you alright up there?" Vanilla must have heard her fell. "Yes! I'm fine!" she replied back, getting up while mumbling not-so-nice things about her bed.

"Son of a biscuit…"

* * *

"I'm leaving!" Amelia called out, once she finally got herself fully dressed and ready for her first day. "Have a nice day at your school!" Vanilla replied with a smile.

"I will!" and with that answer, Amelia walked out the door. _I can't believe Cream LEFT me._ She thought. When Amelia walked downstairs earlier, she expected Cream down there waiting for her. But Vanilla told her that she went with her friends this morning. Meaning, that she would have to walk with Scourge to school this morning. It wouldn't be so bad right?

Oh yeah, Amelia found out that Scourge does indeed live on the same street as her. After that day at the mall, he's been wanting to hang out with her nonstop. Of course, Amelia couldn't say no because she wanted to be nice to this guy for a little. She finally realize that Scourge isn't a bad guy, and he's pretty cool to be around with. Only thing that could be annoying about him is his ego. Amelia also found that he HAD been cutting school just to see her..she wasn't too happy when she found that out.

"And just as I was beginning to worry about you," Scourge commented, once Amelia had arrived at their meeting place.

Amelia snorted, "Scourge please, I only woke up late!"

He gave her a cocky grin. "Sure, thought you didn't want to see the man of your dreams!" That comment made Amelia burst out laughing and she shoved him to the side a little. "Stop making a fool out of yourself!"

"Oh you love it!"

"Hey Scourge, why are we walking to school? Shouldn't we take a bus?" Amelia questioned.

"Because who needs to take buses when we can just get a dose of exercise?!"

"Me, Scourge." Amelia monotoned, obviously not amused.

"Relax Ames! We're not going to be late, see we're right at the entrance now!" Scourge opened the door for a surprised Amelia. "Wow..that was fast," she commented while walking in.

"Told ya! And look, we're right on t-"

 _RINGGGGGG!_

"...damn."

"SCOURGE!"

* * *

Dr. Ivo Robotnik sat at his desk looking at the attendance record. He grumbled while doing so, another day of being in this hellhole. He despised the students in this school, mainly that _rat_ that is in his class. He's always causing for him inside, and even outside the school. Someday he will get rid of him. As he was calling role, he came across a peculiar name.

"Amelia Rosettea?"

No answer.

"Amelia Rosettea?"

Again no answer.

 _Hm. I guess there's one less student to deal with._

"Amelia Ros-"

"I'm here!"

Indeed she was. Amelia Rose was standing at the doorway while, bending over panting. After the bell had rung her and Scourge made a run for it at the office so she can get her schedule. After that, Scourge showed Amelia the way to Mr. Robotnik's room. Too bad, he had to run to his own class, meaning that she would have to deal with her new teacher alone.

"You're late Miss Rosettea," Robotnik monotoned.

"I'm sorry Sir…" Amelia panted. "I got...caught up with something.."

"No excuses. I'll let you off with a warning, this time." Robotnik grunted. "But if you are late again then I will not hesitate on giving you detention. Understand?"

Amelia nodded, not really trusting her mouth at the moment.

"Good. Now sit at that empty desk right there," the overweight teacher pointed to where the desk was. Amelia looked down at her feet and slowly walked to her desk.

 _Great my first day, and I'm already having a bad start with the teacher._ Amelia sighed, this is going to be an interesting school year for her.

"Now class, if you turn the page to…"

As the the math teacher was writing down the problems on the board, Amelia was too busy daydreaming about how the rest of the day will go for her. _Hmm..I wonder if I'll be able to make more friends.._

"Hey you!" a voice called out from behind her. Confused, she slowly turns around and gaped at what she saw.

In front of her was a _handsome_ blue hedgehog with emerald eyes. He was wearing the school uniform for the boys, and it's a navy blue. But the most important thing that made Amelia faint, was his _eyes._ There are so beautiful, and he looks like an angel from-

"Hello?! Can you move your stupid damn fat head out of my face?!" he growled, and Amelia's eyes widened at the sudden insult.

… _.hell actually._


	4. Chapter 4: Things just got nasty

**PetalGirl: He's being such a grump. Lawl. xD Who knows. He could be. He could be not. ;)**

 **Guest: I'm sorry. :C It's sort of a character development, and thank you. ^^**

 **Nebula The Hedgehog: Pffffffffftttttttttttttttttttttttttttt XD You got that right! What did poor Amy do to him? And with the Scourge part. I dunnnooo~**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys! It meant so much to me that you reviewed it! ^. ^**

 **Without further ado. LETS GO.**

 **Disclaimer: ...I DON'T OWN THE SONIC CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"Excuse me?" Amelia questioned, looking very insulted.

The blue hedgehog grunted. "Are you deaf? Man girls these days are so slow." he growled. Amelia felt her right eye twitched. Did he just….

 _Why that sexist JERK!_

Since the boy right behind her was so rude, she decided to not follow his request. How dare he insult her that way? The pink hedgehog turned around and growled out, "No."

His eyes widened. Did she just say no? He growled and clenched his knuckles angrily, nobody says the word 'no' to him and gets away with it! "What the hell?! I told you to-"

"And you are not my guardian. So therefore, I do not take orders from sexist jerks like you. Hmph" With that being said, Amelia finally paid attention to what her teacher was talking about. But somehow, she can't help but feel uncomfortable, as if somebody was glaring right at her back. She taps her pencil nervously, because she knew who that somebody is.

 _I think I ticked him off…._ she thought nervously.

* * *

 _RIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG_

Finally grateful that her class was over, Amelia hurriedly grabbed her things, jumped out of her seat and ran out of the classroom. She didn't want to be in the same room with that blue hedgehog any second longer. He's probably planning ways to kill her and bury her body somewhere. Shuddering, Amelia finally made it to her locker.

Before she got to her classroom for first period, Scourge showed her how to open her locker on the way. It was quite easy actually, just turn right two times, go left one time, and then go back right. Pretty simple. Amelia got her locker opened without any problems and put her stuff in there.

"Okay, now to-"

 _SLAM!_

Amelia looked startled, "What the-?!" She didn't even get the chance to finish her sentence, as her body was slammed against the lockers. "AGH!" she groaned. Her vision was getting blurry, so she won't be able to see who was her attacker. But her blood ran cold when he spoke,

"Listen here you pink brat! I didn't like your attitude back there." the familiar voice of that blue hedgehog snarled. "Nobody and I MEAN nobody disrespects me and gets away with it!"

Amelia was looking down at the ground, refusing to look at him in the eye. Something overcome her to say something, that sure made his blood boiled.

"Oh, so now you abuse women too?!" she spat. That wasn't the right thing to say. Because now he growled angrily, and grabbed her by the wrists, pinning her against the lockers.

"Don't test me…" The pink hedgehog looked at him in the eyes and flinched. His eyes...had some sort of _beastly_ look in them. She was completely petrified at this moment, her mind was screaming at her to do something. But she couldn't…

All because of those eyes...she stayed frozen.

"Hey! Let her go!" a feminine voice said. The male hedgehog turned around to look at the new intruder. He rolled his eyes as soon as he saw her.

"Bug off, I'm dealing with something important!" he growled. The female rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"That's enough Sonic, back off or else…"

Sonic was looking between the pink hedgehog in front of him and then to the other female mobian. He made his decision and dropped Amelia to the ground. "Whatever," he grumbled and walked off angrily. He'll get her later for that..

After Sonic left, Amelia's red haired savior ran over to her quickly, and kneeled down in front of her. "Are you alright?"

Amelia couldn't answer because, her vision was becoming blurry again. She's beginning to see black spots, when finally fatigue reached up to her. The last thing she said before her vision went black was,

"I need Scourge…."

* * *

Amelia opened her eyes and groaned. What happened? The last thing she remembered, was that she was slammed against the lockers and somebody saved her before she was harmed any further. That someone…

 _That girl!_ She thought. Amelia looked around to see where she she was. White walls, a bed that she's lying on, medications….

So she must be in an infirmary then. The same girl who saved her, must of brought her here.

"She's awake!" A voice said. Amelia looked up and see a red haired chipmunk with bright blue eyes kneeled right in front of her.

"Really? Thank God!" Another familiar voice said. Amelia looked up and saw that it was Scourge right in front of her with a worried expression.

"Guys...is this the infirmary right…?" Amelia weakly asked.

The chipmunk nodded, "I brought you here, after you passed out!" Amelia looked grateful at the chipmunk.

"Thank you...uh.."

"Sally. Sally Acorn." The chipmunk smiled. But she instantly frowned when she heard Scourge spoke.

"Ames, what happened to you?" he asked worriedly. Amelia looks nervous at the question. "Uh...I…"

"She fell!" Sally suddenly said. Amelia looked at her with a puzzled expression. "W-What?"

"Don't you remember? Geez you must of hit your head a bit too hard." The pink hedgehog saw where Sally was going with this, and secretly gives her a grateful look.

"Oh..yeah…"

Scourge seems to buy it since the worried expression left his face. "Well I'm just glad that you're okay." He got up from his seat and starts walking to do the door. "I wish I could stay here, but if I don't get back to class, the teach will kick my butt!"

Amelia nodded. "Okay Scourge, see you later!" The green hedgehog said his goodbye and left the room. Sally decided to jump the gun and ask the question that's been bothering her.

"So, you know Scourge huh?"

"Yeah, he's a really nice guy!" Sally frowned.

"That's what he wants you to think.." she muttered darkly.

"W-What?"

"Nothing, so your name is Ames?" Amelia shook her head. "Amelia Rose actually, Ames is just a nickname given by Scourge!"

"Oh, well. Amelia the nurse said as soon as you wake up, you can leave."

Amelia smiled happily. Finally she can leave! She doesn't favor on staying in hospitals. Especially if there's any needles in sight.

"Great! Oh and by the way...thanks,"

"For bringing you here? It was no problem," Sally grinned. Amelia shook her head. "No..well..yes that! But I mean for not telling Scourge what really happened."

Sally gave her a sad smile and muttered, "It was a good reason not too.." The blue eyed chipmunk looked at the pink female. "Hey, if you want I'll show you to your next class!"

Amelia's eyes brighten. "Oh! THANK YOU! I'll be lost somewhere if you hadn't brought that up!"

Sally laughed, "Like I said, It's not a problem," she grinned.

Amelia smiled back at her. She might of just made a new friend..

* * *

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT~ Sorry about my writing style, I'm new at this. xD**

 **Oh thank you again for those reviews guys! I appreciate it! :DD**


	5. Chapter 5: Crud

**ANDDDD TIME FOR THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY AGAIN. WOOHOOO-**

 **Sorry for the long wait.**

 **rip.**

 **This chapter is bad. js.**

* * *

(1:30 PM)

Amelia sighed happily, as she is making her way to the cafeteria. Finally, it's lunch time! It's been a long and hectic day for her and she's wanting to sit down and relax. Sally showed her way around the school AND to her classes. Amelia was grateful for that chipmunk. First she saved her from that-

Amelia stopped short. She just now remembered that blue hedgehog, _Sonic_ is his name in fact. Looking down in sorrow, she's wondering what did she do to him. Sure, she was being a bit difficult with him, but he was the one being rude to her. So she had no choice.

But yet, she gets her head smacked against the lockers. That was not a pretty sight.

Amelia shook her head and kept walking, she didn't want to think about the blue hedgehog right now. She was unhappy that he was in most of her classes, but she made sure to sit far away from him as possible..

And how did _HE_ get into honor classes? He doesn't even look smart.

Amelia walked through the double doors and looked around the cafeteria. Sally had told her to sit with her group at the table she's sitting at. But one problem..

 _Where is she..?_

"Hey Amelia!" a voice called out. Amelia looked to where the voice came from, and see Sally waving her over. With no hesitation Amelia walked over to her with a smile.

"Hello Sally!" Amelia smiled.

The chipmunk grinned back, "Hey there Pinkie! I would you like you to meet some of my friends,"

 _Pinkie?_ Amelia grimaced. _What's with all these nicknames, these people are giving me?_ "Well sure," she smiled and finally noticed a group she never seen before.

A purple haired cat with golden eyes, and a ruby gem on her head was sitting with a white haired bat with turquoise eyes and has a smirk on her face. Amelia looked at them nervously, what if they don't like her? What if they're mean?

"Blaze," the purple cat suddenly spoke up, with a serious frown on her face.

"And I'm Rouge hun," the bat said in a sultry tone with a smirk. The pink hedgehog gulped.

"A-Amelia Rose…" she pipes up. Rouge looks at her in approval but Blaze not so much.

"I don't see how she's hanging out with _us_ ," Blaze spat. Sally frowned. "Blaze she's a nice person!"

Blaze just looked away and close her eyes. "Hmph,"

Sally sweat dropped. "Don't mind her, she'll warm up to you eventually," Amelia nodded, not wanting to say anything to make matters worst. So she turned to another subject.

"Hey, have you seen Scourge?" Amelia asked, suddenly remembering that Scourge was supposed to meet her in here. Sally shook her head. "Nope,"

The pink hedgehog felt her ears fallen in sadness. _Just where could he be..?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Rouge, spoke up suddenly.

"Jerk alert, Sally!" she growled angrily. Sally looked to her side, and see the blue hedgehog walking towards them. She groaned. Amelia, not knowing what to do hide behind Sally in sudden fear.

"Well. Well. Well." the blue hedgehog started, "Sally Acorn, pleasure of seeing you," Sally snarled at him.

"Cut the crap Sonic! Why are you here?"

Sonic frowned. Okay so he can avoid the sweet talking. "Can I speak with her?" he said, staring directly at Amelia.

Sally eyes widen. What was he going to do with Amelia? Like hell, she would let him get near her!

"No," she growled. "Back off Sonic!" the blue hedgehog rolled his eyes. He expected this.

Amelia, who is hiding behind Sally, felt very afraid and actually curious on what the hedgehog wanted to speak with her for. Sonic, not wanting to let his anger get the best of him again, sighed and turned.

"Fine. So be it," he walked away after that comment, shocking the four females.

Sally raised her eyebrows. _Okay, that was unexpected.._ she thought. The chipmunk turned around and looked at Amelia, who was looking down at the ground in her thoughts. Rouge narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"How does she know Sonic?"

"Er, it's complicated to tell.." Amelia sat down at the table. "Well, let's eat!" she smiled.

Sally raised an eyebrow at the girl. It's like she's unaffected by the Sonic's presence from a minute ago. She shrugged and sat down with the girls.

Maybe it's nothing to worry about.

* * *

Finally the school day is over. Amelia could cry a river in happiness now. The pink hedgehog now was walking home by herself. She didn't feel like catching a bus with nosy kids. Scourge still hasn't shown up for the rest of the day.

Amelia was annoyed. _Very_ annoyed, with the green hedgehog for ditching her. Didn't he told her that he was going to be by her side for the whole day?

"Hey Ames!"

Speaking of the devil..

Amelia turned around and indeed saw Scourge running towards her, she stopped walking so he can catch up. Which was pointless because he's already by her side by the time she stopped. The female of the duo didn't look in his way. Scourge automatically knew what the problem was.

"Ames, look I'm sorry! S-Something came up and-"

"What is that something?" she asked calmly. She's calm? This is good.

"I..had an appointment…" he lied. Amelia shut her eyes in anger and slowly opened them.

"If you didn't want to hang around with me, you could have just said so!" she said as she started walking again. Scourge panicked and starts following her. "Oh come on Ames! It's not that! I just had to meet up with someone. That's all!"

Amelia, not wanting to hear the rest of it, dismissed the subject. "Whatever Scourge,"

It was silence between the both of them. Neither of two made a sound, except for their feet clashing against the pavement. Amelia looked up at the sky and smiled a little.

Then there goes Scourge again.

"Hey, do you think you can help me with my homework?"

Wait... _WHAT?!_

Amelia stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly she turned around and give Scourge a 'are you kidding me?' look.

"You mean to tell me, that you want ME?! The girl who had her first day at a school she completely does not know about, help YOU?!" she growled. Scourge sweat dropped, he knew he was prepared for this to happen.

"Oh come on! Look it's just math! Please Ames...please?!" he begged, which is something he doesn't normally do. Amelia rolled her eyes at his actions. Scourge could be a drama queen sometimes.

"Fine. Only because I'm a good friend, and that you said please,"

"Thanks Ames! Be at my house around five!"

"Sure…."

She has a bad feeling about this.

* * *

After informing Vanilla about what will she be doing after school, Amelia finally got to Scourge's house. She was glad that she remembered his address or else she would have gotten lost. Taking a deep breath and taking in the view of her house. Her eyes widened, this isn't a house..this is like a.. _mansion._

Amelia blinked, how come Scourge never told her that he lived in such a big house? Shaking her thoughts away, she rings the doorbell and patiently waits. After a while, the double doors opened and there stood the green hedgehog.

"Ames! Glad you can make it!" he exclaimed happily, ushering the young girl inside. Amelia nodded silently, and stared around in awe.

"You never told me you live in a mansion…." she trailed off. Scourge looked around with an embarrassed expression. "Had to keep it a secret, ya know?"

She smiled. "It's safe with me!" Remembering what she was here for, she decided to cut to the chase. "So, what's this homework you have to do?"

Scourge started walking upstairs and Amelia followed after him. "Math," he grumbled. "I hate that subject so much!"

Amelia raised an eyebrow and inquired a smirk. "Oh the 'Big Scourge' can't do math? Never fear, Amelia Rose is here to help!"

The green hedgehog rolled his eyes, "Right.." he finally walked into his room and Amelia took a glance around. She noticed that green is his favorite color.

"Besides it'll be easy right?"

 _5 minutes later…_

"No no! You're supposed to add the exponents NOT multiply them!"

"Easy for you to say! This stuff is hard!"

Amelia felt her left eye twitched. "Scourge, this is BASIC 9TH GRADE MATH! And you're a junior for Chaos' sakes! How do you NOT know?!"

Scourge darted his eyes the other way, trying to find an answer. "Uh..I forgot?"

Rolling her eyes, the pink hedgehog shut the math book with a lot of frustration. "Let's take a break!"

"Finally," the green hedgehog muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

Damn this girl for having good hearing.

"Say where's your bathroom?" Amelia asked. Scourge pointed out the directions for her, the girl quickly nodded and left the room.

Amelia is still not used to this whole, "big house" thing. Of course, the home that she currently has is big also, but not _this_ big. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks and looked to the left side of her. She sees a room that seemed to caught her eye. Looking around to check if anybody is there, Amelia opened the door and slowly walked in.

The room happens to be a bedroom, and she figures this is for another male. Seeing that most of the stuff in here is blue. But, who lives here besides Scourge? Maybe a friend of his? Amelia looked around the room with such curiosity.

She found a photo and picked it up for a closer look but almost dropped it when she did. In the photo has to be a beautiful purple hedgehog with long lavender hair, and a white gown that fits her body. But what shocked her the most was a young blue hedgehog with those familiar eyes, was hugging the woman with such love and a grin on his face.

Amelia took a step back. This is HIS room! Amelia realized this is now dangerous to be in here.

 _I gotta get out of here before-_

"Who are you and what the _hell_ are you doing in my room?

 _Crud._


	6. Chapter 6: Wait They're WHAT!

**Amelia's in a pickle here.**

 **Let's go and also..**

 **Sorry for not updating in months. Bunch, and BUNCH of drama happened at school. It doesn't involve me but it's about other people and ugh. So sorry. :c**

* * *

Amelia slowly turned around, with the photo in her hand and looked at the blue hedgehog nervously. Sonic's eyes widened. It's HER. Suddenly, remembering the problem here, his face grew angry again and slowly walked to her.

Amelia panicked and took a step back every time he takes a step. Her back collided against the wall, which meaning she can't back up anymore. Sonic stood over her in a menacing way, before his face softened up at the picture in her hand.

Taking the photo and placed it back on his desk, he glared at Amelia once again.

"I asked you again, what are you doing here?" he growled. Amelia panicked.

"I-I didn't know that it was your room! I-I was curious!"

"So curious that you have to BARGE into my private life!?" he barked, stepping towards her again.

Everything was interrupted when, Scourge came into view.

"Hey Ames, are you done ye-" he stopped himself at the sight of an angry Sonic, and a very afraid Amelia.

Sonic angrily turned around to look at his green companion. "Scourge, you better have a damn good reason why you brought one of your _sluts_ home!" he barked.

Amelia's eyes widened at the insult. _A SLUT?!_

"Excuse me! I'm his friend, not a slut!"

The blue hedgehog turned to look at her, then looked at Scourge. Suddenly, he gave a wicked grin and instantly pushed Scourge out of the room.

"Hey, what are you-!"

 _SLAM!_

 _Click._

Scourge banged his fists on the door, that stupid blue boy slammed the door and locked it on him! He suddenly, felt very worried for Amelia. Who knows what he could do to her?!

Back in Sonic's room, Amelia and the blue boy himself were having a staring contest. Well, more like a _glaring_ contest actually.

"So Pinkie," he started, but was interrupted by the pink hedgehog herself.

"Amelia," she growled out.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. Amelia? That's sounds a complicated name to even say.

"Amelia? Eh, I'll call you Amy,"

"AMELIA!"

Sonic ignored her shout and continued on with the business. "Anyways, Amy. About earlier today. . . ."

Her eyes widened, he's going to beat her into a pulp. She can almost feel it. Why else would he close the door and lock it?

Well. There goes her life then.

"I'm going to let you go,"

. . .

What?

"W-What?" she questioned. But she corrected herself with a sigh of relief. She shouldn't questioned it, anyway.

"But get this," he grabbed her wrist. "It could have been A LOT worse. Don't diss me again!"

Amelia, who tries to look unfazed by the threat, but on the inside she was pretty scared. Sonic saw right through her act smirked, and let go of her wrist. The blue hedgehog then, opened the door and pushed Amelia out.

"The slut is all yours Scourge,"

"I am NOT a slut!"

"Pft. Whatever,"

 _SLAM!_

"Ames! He didn't hurt you right?" Scourge, who was checking Amelia all over for any marks, asked worriedly. Amelia shook her head, "No..he didn't, but question…"

"Shoot,"

"How come you never told me, that HE lives here?!" she demanded. Scourge looked the other way with an embarrassed smile.

"He's my brother Ames," he said slowly. Amelia felt her world dropped. Everything seemed so slow now. Amelia was in deep thought.

 _So they're related….? No wonder they look alike…_

"Oh," she finally breathed. "That's...nice."

Scourge seems to notice her discomfort, "Look Ames, if this bothers you, we can always drop the subject-"

"Oh no! It's fine, I'm completely calm with this! So what is he? Your twin brother or something?!"

"Actually...yeah..!"

Amelia screamed in frustration and stomped to Scourge's room muttering,

"Let's just go back to studying,"

Scourge hanged his head in despair. _Dammit. I thought we were done with that!_

* * *

Amelia shut the math book, as her study session with Scourge was now over. "There, you should be able to ace that test tomorrow,"

"Thanks, Ames!" Scourge smiled. "I couldn't do it without you!" Amelia grinned cheekily.

"I know, you're not that academically bright,"

"Hey!"

Amelia stifled a giggle and got up with a smile. "It's okay Scourge, you'll be up there one day," Scourge rolled his eyes at the comment. Sure he will.

"Need me to walk you home?" he asked, wanting to be a gentleman. Amelia shook her head, "No thank you, I got it!" She said her goodbye and walked out of his room.

Amelia didn't expect to find HIM at the end of the stairs, so she chose to ignore him. However, he wanted to be a nuisance to her.

"Going home slut?" he sneered.

She didn't answer.

The blue hedgehog raised an eyebrow, didn't she hear him?

"Hey! I'm talking to you,"

"And, I _refuse_ to acknowledge you, until you call me by my _actual_ name!" She countered back, as she started heading for the front door.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Fine, Fine. _Amy_ ,"

No answer.

Sonic's felt his right eye twitched. _This chick…_

"Fine, fine! _Amelia_! There, happy?" he sighed. Amelia looked back at him with a nod.

"That's better, now what do you want?"

Suddenly, there was a nervous expression on Sonic's face. Amelia seemed to catch it, and looks confused about it. Why is he so nervous about what he's going to say? Where was the cocky tone he just had a second ago?

"I just wanted to...apologize.."

 _Record Scratch._

Whoa. Whoa. Whoa.

WHAT?!

Amelia felt her jaw dropped in ajar, this guy..the boy who almost beat her up at school today, the boy who has this huge ego and the boy who is just plain arrogant.

But she still held her suspicion.

"How do I know that this isn't a cruel joke?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. Sonic sighed.

"Because I wouldn't be apologizing right now," he countered.

..Oh..good point.

"Fine," she mumbled. "I'll forgive you,"

The blue hedgehog smirked right then. Amelia felt her eyebrows raised again at the little gesture. Why is he smirking for?

"But I'm not sorry for calling you a slut," he grinned. Amelia felt her jaw dropped again. But she closed it in sudden anger, and turned around and stomp out of the house with an angry huff.

HOW. DARE. HE?!

Insulting her like she was some piece of crap! Amelia could have lashed out at him, but having a nice personality, she told herself to not do it. To her, it isn't all that worth it to fight back with him. Although he does deserve it.

As she was leaving the house, Amelia heard his laughter that rang throughout the house. Feeling her face turn red, she walked on the sidewalk to the direction of her home, and hope to never talk to him again.

And boy did her hopes ever failed.


	7. Chapter 7: The Nice guy act

Tuesday.

It was Tuesday and Amelia groaned at this day. She absolutely HATE Tuesdays! To her, a Tuesday is like a Monday and she wished that day never existed. As the pink hedgehog was walking in the hallways she bumped into a figure. This action caused her to accidentally drop her books in a surprised manner.

Just Great.

"Whoa there," a deep voice said. "Let me help ya out,"

Amelia froze at the familiar deep voice.

 _Could that be..?_

She looked up, and wanted to be killed on the spot. There standing in front of her, was Sonic The Hedgehog. The guy who made her first day a living hell. The guy who threatened her and scared her senseless. The guy who had the nerve to call her a slut, because she's hanging around with her brother. Amelia couldn't find herself to be angry at him, just seeing him right in front of her, made her even more nervous.

"Y-You?!"

"Oh hey Amy," Sonic grinned.

"Don't call me that," she automatically muttered. Of course she would bump into this guy. It's like everywhere she goes, he's there. Amelia would have probably defined him as a stalker, but she knew better.

Sonic knew what's bothering her and quickly addressed the problem. "Please? Are you still upset about yesterday?"

Amelia gave him a heated glare. "Yes!" She grumbled and sntached the last book from him.

"Come on Amy! I'm nothing like that!" Sonic sighed.

"I am going to class," she mumbled and started walking to her destination, hoping that he wouldn't follow her. Unfortunately, he followed her. She didn't know how and why, but this made her want to snap. The pink hedgehog stopped dead in her tracks and quickly turned around to give him another glare.

"Would you STOP following me?!" She screamed at him.

She screamed pretty loudly, for the whole student body to stop what they're doing and looked to see what the commotion was all about. Sonic sweatdropped at the situation, but was also surprised that the girl yelled at him. He didn't think that she would get so mad easily.

"Amy, we have the same class together.." He slowly said, hoping that the crowd would go away.

...Oh.

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. So, he's not following her. He was just going to the same class as she was. Not only she just embarrassed herself, but she made a fool out of herself too. Amelia was surprised at his reaction, though. She thought that he would lash out at her and began beating her up or something. But he's just sitting there, with a nervous expression on his face.

"Oh..um..sorry," her voice squeaked. The pink female turned on her heel and quickly walked to her destination. Of course with Sonic right behind her.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Why is he sitting next to her?

Just the day before, Sonic made absolutely sure to say far away from her seat. Just what is his deal?

"Can I help you?" she angrily muttered.

"Nope!" he smirked, putting emphasis on the "p".

Amelia groaned. Why is he messing with her now? Either this guy is bi-polar or he's playing a cruel joke.

"Settle down class!" Miss Sky, the english teacher, said. She is a white poodle that recently have been divorced. The female K-9 was upset, but it was for a good cause.

"Today, I am assigning all of you to a project," she proposed. "It will be due on the last week of school,"

Most people groaned at the news, while the others cheered. Amelia smiled happily, thinking many possibilities on what the project is. She knew what projects are in school, but never thought that she would do one this early. The pink hedgehog grinned widely to herself.

"And you will work in groups of two,"

A project to share with somebody? This just keeps getting better! Who will she work with? Amelia prayed that she will get a person that would be nice and cooperative.

"So the person next to you…"

Her smiled dropped.

"Will be…"

No...No…

"Your partner!"

…..What?

Oh….

...Oh no….

And the person that is sitting right next to her…

"Guess fate wants us to be partners Amy!" he smirked.

….Oh _**HELL**_ no!

There is NO way that she can be stuck with him! Amelia wanted to dig up a hole, and throw herself in there, so that she doesn't have to worry about the whole day. It's funny how she was excited for this project, but now truly hates it with a passion.

Then Miss Sky keeps talking..great.

"What's even better is that about the project, you have to get to know your partner!" The young teacher squealed. "And you must write a one paged essay about them!"

More groans erupted throughout the room. Amelia felt her head spinning, so not only they are partners, but they have to get to know each other. Amelia was starting to hate her junior year

.

All because of one guy.

But wait, she can't let him ruin her year like this. Meaning that she needs to suck it up and deal with him. No matter what happens.

On the other hand, Sonic had a poker face, but on the inside he was grinning like a cheshire cat. This Amy girl really intrigues him. He's even surprised on why he hadn't made a move on her yet, then again that's just his hormones talking.

Sonic doesn't really like Amy in that way, but he did feel guilty about what happened the day before. His emotions got the best of him again. He doesn't blame her for not wanting to be near him.

He wouldn't be near him anyway.

A pale petite hand was waving in front of his face, sending him back to reality.

"Yeah?" he answered in an annoyed tone. Of course he find this girl cute, but that doesn't mean that she's not annoying. Amelia sighed, "We should work out our differences…"

That comment made Sonic raised his eyebrow.

"And what if I don't want too?" He countered. Amelia felt her left eye twitching. He's trying to push her buttons. But she won't satisfy him with her attitude.

"Then you're just going have to deal with it," she said as sweetly as she can. The pink hedgehog almost had a little party in her head, when she saw his shocked expression.

You know what they say, you can kill with kindes-

"Nah, I don't deal with sluts!"

 _...THUD._

There goes her head.

"Miss Rosette, are you okay?"

"Never better…"

The world hates her now.

* * *

(Lunch Time~)

"And then I'm partnered with him! Of ALL PEOPLE!"

Scourge cringed. "My brother won't be so bad," he defended

.

Amelia stopped during her mid-bite, and looked at her green companion. Had he lost his mind? Amelia wanted to slap her friend for even saying that.

"Are you crazy?! He's the main reason why I suffered a minor concussion yesterday!" Her head is still pounding to this day, and it's been putting her in a foul mood.

"No," he deadpanned. "Once you get to know him, then you'll like him in no time!"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Whatever,"

"I have a question," Sally asked through her gritted teeth.

"Shoot!"

"Why is HE sitting with us?!" She spat, referring to the green hedgehog, who in returned put on a mock of hurt on his face. The blue-eyed chipmunk hardened her glare.

"I have you know, that I'm Ames' friend too!"

"You barely know her!"

"You don't either!"

"Well at least that I'm trustworthy!"

"What are you trying to say?!"

Before Sally could reply, Blaze slammed her fist on the table, silencing the both of them.

"SHUT. UP!" she growled. The two were shocked that a quiet girl like Blaze would get angry like that.

"I do not TOLERATE you two going back and forth at each other like immature brats! UNDERSTAND?!"

Sally and Scourge couldn't find the words to speak. So they both nodded their heads meekly. The purple cat seemed to be satisfied with their answer and went back to reading. Rouge who was surprisingly quiet the whole time cleared her throat.

"This has been fun and all but I gotta go meet someone," she said as she was standing up.

Amelia gave her a confused look. "Who?"

Rouge gave the young hedgehog a wink. "That's a secret," With that she walked off to God knows where.

Scourge whistled, "I guess there's more room for me," he smirked at Sally, who in return growled at him. Amelia sweatdropped at the exchange, why do they always fight?

"You two act like a married couple," she teased. Both of her friends looked at each other, blushed furiously, and looked away. Somehow the interaction made Amelia smile.

Suddenly, she felt the wind knocked out of her, when a hand slapped her back at such full force/ Laughter followed right after, as if it were mocking her. Amelia didn't need to be told on who it was.

"Hiya Amy!" Sonic grinned.

"Amy?" Sally asked in confusion, but had a bit of suspicion in her tone

.

Sonic sat next to Amelia and gave Sally a pointed look.

"Oh, have a problem with the nickname?"

"Not if Amy doesn't.." Sally replied back, giving Amelia a questioning look, but then realized she called her by the unapproved nickname. "Oh! Sorry Amelia..I guess Amy is easier to say, rather than Amelia.."

Amelia sighed in defeat. "Sure...I guess all of you can call me Amy," she could have sworn she saw Sonic smirked in victory.

Oh she's going to get him back soon.

Not today. Not tomorrow.

But soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Brand new Friendship?

It was the end of the day and Amelia wanted to pound her head against the lockers, for the umpteenth time. Sonic was getting on her nerves throughout the whole day. The blue hedgehog wouldn't leave her alone for about two minutes, before he comes up to her and act like they were friends. Amelia almost scoffed at the thought. Friends? Yeah right. He messed up his chance on the first day of her school year. Although, she shouldn't feel too upset about it. He did apologize for his actions.

 _But sometimes sorry doesn't cut it._ She thought. The pink hedgehog was walking on the sidewalk alone to her home. Amelia smiled at the sudden thought. "Her home". Hopefully, 'you know who' doesn't show up during her peaceful moment.

How wrong she was.

"Yo Amy!" Sonic called out from far back, making Amelia stop in her tracks and groaned. Here he goes again.

"What do you want Sonic?" She asked without any emotion, she didn't feel like dealing with him right at this moment. Sonic who's surprised about her tone, shook the thought away and replied,

"I was wanting to talk to you about our project for English," Her ears perked up. Of course the dreaded English project that they both have to work on! As if, she's going to tell him about herself. Then again..she doesn't want an F on her school records.

"Right, when do you want to work on it?" Just get this over with. . .

"I was thinking maybe later on around 5? I would like it if you would be there earlier than that,"

' _I would like if you would be there earlier than that!"_ She mocked in her head. Of course, she gave him a weak smile. "Sure Sonic...I'll try to be there before then.."

The blue hedgehog gave her a happy look. "Thanks Amy! See you later!" With that goodbye, the suddenly happy hedgehog dashed off.

Just because one hedgehog is happy, that doesn't mean the other one is. Amelia huffed and kept walking. Just what was his deal anyway? Telling her to be there earlier than the usual time. She could get there late, just to make him mad. Amelia widened her eyes at the thought. The last time she had made him angry, she didn't end up with a happy ending.

"UGH! Why is everything so complicated?!" She yelled to the sky and kept walking. Knowing well that she's not going to get an answer back.

* * *

 _4:45 That should be earlier enough._ Amelia thought in her head as she rang the doorbell to the enormous mansion. After being there for one day, she still hasn't gotten used to seeing a big house. That makes her wonder, how did the brothers become wealthy?

 _Probably Inheritance.._ She concluded. After waiting two minutes for someone to answer the door, Sonic appeared at the door with a small smirk on his face. Amelia glared up at him, she may be short but she has the opportunity of smacking that smirk right off of his face.

She didn't though, Amelia knows what it is like to have self-control. She doesn't know if Sonic has any.

"Well, well, Well...look who decided to show up early,"

"Oh can it Hedgehog!" She retorted, after being greeted in by the blue blur himself. Sonic rolled his eyes playfully, and closed the doors. "Come on let's go to the library," he said, pulling the confused pink hedgehog along with him.

Amelia was blinking multiply times now. Did he said library? After remembering that this was a mansion, she wanted to smack herself in the face. Of course they would have a library here.

After three minutes of walking, the duo finally made it to their destination. Sonic opened the doors and opened them, revealing the room itself. Amelia audibly gasped out loud. The library was huge! The books were neatly organized on the shelves by their respective genre. Amelia couldn't stop gawking at the library, this is basically Heaven to her!

"You know, a bug might fly in your mouth if you keep it open like that," a voice interrupted. Of course, her dreams were crushed by the big blue monster known as Sonic. Amelia pouted at that statement, and marched right over to one of the tables.

"Let's just get this over with!"

Sonic chuckled at her childish antics and slowly made his way over to the table and sat with her. "Okay, who's going to be interviewed first?"

Amelia looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Uhm...maybe I should go first,"

"No way!"

"And why not?!"

"Because this is my house!"

"Yes, but who agreed on coming over here?"

"That doesn't even matter!"

"Yes it does,"

"No it doesn't!"

"Sheesh you're so annoying! Maybe I should put that in my essay as well!"

"And maybe I should put you as a stuck up snob in my essay!"

Amelia gasped. "You wouldn't dare Hedgehog!" Sonic gave her a challenging smirk. "Try me,"

The pink hedgehog rubbed her temples, knowing that a headache is about to appear. There has to be someway for them to settle this situation. Then it hit her.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors.." she breathed out. Sonic looked at her skeptically.

"Rock, Paper Scissors? That game is for kids!" he retorted.

"Yes, but it's the only way to solve out this difference," she countered. Leaving the blue hedgehog silent. She had a point there, if they didn't find a way to settle this then they would not be able to get half of their work done. Sonic sighed in defeat, meaning that gave in and Amelia held out her hands in a ready position. Sonic doing the same.

"Rock…"

"Paper…"

"Scissors.."

"SHOOT!" They both shouted holding out their hands in a different position. The duo looked down to see who was the winner. One of them groaned loudly, as the other one shouted in victory.

"Oh come on..!" Amelia groaned. Sonic was smirking at her now.

"Get ready to be swooned away by my personality," he inquired. Amelia snorted. "If you call being a stuck up is charming, then mister you are talking to the wrong girl," Sonic frowned at that statement. Obviously he was offended and that made Amelia feel good inside.

 _Yes!_

* * *

As much as Amelia hated the whole hour, she was surprised that her and Sonic made progress. Of course, she didn't tell him that she was an orphan and used to be homeless. The past is in the past. She needs to focus on her future, and find out what's in store for her. First, they went through the basic questions.

"Favorite Food?"

"Mm...Chilidogs…" Amelia shuddered.

"Ew,"

"Quiet you, what about yours?"

"I really don't have one,"

"Pft. Weirdo,"

 _Twitch._

"Okay..favorite color?"

"Pft. That's easy, red!"

"...I thought that it was blue?"

"Why? Is it because my fur is blue? Pft racist!"

"That's not being racist! And I was also talking about your room!"

"That was a long time ago, plus red is a pretty awesome color!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say,"

"I bet pink is your favorite!"

"Actually I beg to differ, green is my favorite,"

"Wow, I'm surprised,"

"Why is that?"

"Only because I thought girly brats like you would be obsessed with pink,"

" _Why you!_ "

The next half hour in the library was nothing but arguing and someone trying to choke someone else. Both hedgehogs may not realize it, but this will only strengthen their relationship rather than damaging it. This could be the start of a brand new friendship.


	9. Chapter 9: Mall Crush?

The next few days have been nothing but hectic for Amelia. First, there was school and doing that project with Sonic. Lately, Sonic hasn't blown up on Amelia yet, whenever she messes up or make snarky comments. That puts the pink hedgehog on ease for now, but that doesn't mean that she will automatically trust him. Who knows what he could be planning? Just a scheme to gain her trust, and then suddenly turn on her. Amelia, who is now sitting at her final class of the day on a Friday, shook her head. How absurd.

 _RINGGGGG!_

Amelia grabbed her things and walked out the classroom quickly. The pink hedgehog made her way to her locker and begin to work on the combination. After getting her locker open and put the books that she doesn't need in her locker, the pink hedgehog gently close it. She noticed that there was someone standing there the whole time.

Scourge gave a courteous smile and waved at his friend. Amelia giggled and waved back. "Good afternoon Scourge!"

"Hey Ames!" He grinned. "Are you free this weekend?"

Amelia gave a confused look and nodded. "Yes, why?" The pink hedgehog began to walk with Scourge to the front doors.

Scourge put his hands behind his head and gave a lazy smile. "Well, I was wondering if you want to chill with me at the mall," Amelia blushed a little and looked away. Scourge wanted to hang with her? On a Saturday? Amelia couldn't help but feel a bit giddy on the inside. Scourge asked her out. She gave him a smile.

"Of course Scourge!"

Scourge grinned and cheered. "Alright! Meet me at the bus stop around 10? We'll walk there," Amelia giggled.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"You too!"

The two friends part ways and Amelia was walking along the sidewalk to her house while thinking to herself. The boy, who she thinks that is cute, just asked her to hang out with him. Amelia never really hang out with a guy before. Of course she had Shadow, but he only seemed like a brother to her. Amelia eyes widened at the thought. _I wonder how Shadow is doing right now...hope he found a home._

The pink hedgehog hummed to herself and looked up at the bright blue sky. She never really stop and take in what mother nature has in store for them. Amelia stopped for a bit and looked around. The wind seems to be blowing, pushing her loose ponytail and navy skirt to the side. She gave a sigh. Amelia really enjoys nature, but never got to explore it. She vowed to herself that one day, she will take a good hike.

"Enjoying that scenery?"

Amelia felt her happy place shattered in pieces at the tone of that voice. She slowly looked up and sweatdropped. Of course he would be here. Sonic was giving that stupid smirk of his and had his arms crossed.

"Are you stalking me?"

Sonic sweat dropped and gave an annoyed smile. "We live down this road together…"

Amelia huffed and turned to her side. Everywhere she goes, he's there. Sonic walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Startled, Amelia looked up at the blue hedgehog in alarm.

"What are you-?!"

Sonic gave a small smile. "You know I'm not a bad guy Amy," Amelia, who is shocked, blinked. She was not expecting this comment. Amelia found the concrete very interesting at that moment. She doesn't know why, but hearing that comment made her feel a little bit bad.

Only because of one incident happened between them, Amelia has been treating Sonic like he was some piece of chewed up gum. She had her reasons though. Why bother to be nice to a person, who's been nothing but garbage to you? That day in the library, probably didn't count. He was probably trying to gain her trust, and then betray her. Amelia doesn't understand how Scourge could be related to him.

Then again, he was being very nice these past few days. He didn't even call her a slut at all. Amelia looked up at Sonic and saw that he was looking to the side. He's probably embarrassed that she didn't give him a direct reply. Amelia smiled a little.

"Then, continue to show me.." Sonic gave Amy a surprised look.

Amelia was giving him a sad smile. "Show me that you're not really a bad person. Show me that you can be another person that I can trust. Prove me wrong.."

With that statement being said, Amelia began to walk away leaving the blue hedgehog stumped. He was out of words, his breath was hitched and his eyes were widened. Sonic watched her retreating figure, and as she disappeared from his view he came back to his senses. The blue hedgehog growled in anger and punched the nearest street light, creating a huge dent to it.

 _Dammit! What is she doing to me?!_ The hedgehog covered his face and groaned. He hadn't felt this way since Sally came around. Now it's just like dealing with another her. Except that this time, this _her_ is doing much more worse. He shook his head and began walking to the path toward his home. _Prove it to you? Alright, you got a challenge._

* * *

Amelia settled into her bed later on that night. She buried her face in the pillow and groaned. She was recalling from what she had said to Sonic earlier. _I can't believe that I told him that..!_ The flashback made Amelia blushed. The way Sonic was looking at her was pretty shocking. She just made a fool out of herself, for telling a person to not be bad. _As if my words are going to change anything._ The pink hedgehog turned to the side and closed her eyes. She needs to get her shut eye for tomorrow.

The sun was coming up and one of its ray of life was coming through the window of Amelia's room. The light shines on the side of her face, stirring the girl to her wake. Amelia groaned loudly, sat up and yawned. The pink hedgehog looked around for a moment and read the time.

 _7:55 AM_

Sighing again, she slowly got out of her bed and walked over to her mirror.

Amelia looked at her reflection in disgust. Her hair was a mess, and she could have sworn that there was a drool stain at her chin. She shook her head and slowly made her way towards the bathroom. She will fix up that ugly appearance of hers. About two hours later, Amelia came out feeling new and refreshed. She decided to settle with her red off the shoulder sweater, a white skirt along with some red flats. To top it off, she had her traditional red headband. Amelia sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. The girly girl gave a slight twirl and grinned at her reflection.

She looked at the time and realized that it's almost 10. Amelia freaked, grabbed her purse and made her way downstairs. She was met with Vanilla, who is cooking breakfast, and Cream who happens to be doing her homework. Vanilla smiled at her foster child. "Good morning Amelia," Amelia smiled back.

"Good morning, Vanilla!" Cream said her good morning also, which Amelia replied back with a smile. "Sorry, I can't eat breakfast with you, I'm meeting up with a friend,"

Vanilla gave a suspicious smile. "Is it Scourge?" Amelia blushed furiously, and looked to the side. "E-Erm! Uh...how did you know?" Vanilla giggled at her reaction.

"Don't think I haven't noticed your interaction with him," Vanilla smirked, but the smirk went away quickly as she started to give her child a worried look. "Just be careful around him.." Amelia gave a surprised look.

 _Why does everybody keep warning me about him?_ Amelia thought, as she said her goodbye to Vanilla, and went out the door. The fall temperature seems to be chilly and Amelia loved it. She always favored fall due to it's weather and pretty environment conditions. Just watching the leaves turn a certain color and fall to the ground, as the trees are getting ready for hibernation.

"Yo Ames!" Amelia looked up, and saw that Scourge was standing there waiting on her. The green hedgehog is not wearing the usual school outfit, he's wearing a black leather jacket that showed his bare chest. Black jeans with chains from the pockets, and black shoes to top it off. She observed that there are three marks across his chest. _I wonder how he got them.._ She thought.

"Hello Scourge,"

"So..are you ready to hit the mall?"

"Of course, what are we going to do there?"

Scourge smiled. "Just chill there,"

Chilling..it means hanging out right? Amelia couldn't ponder what he meant by "chilling" but she will find out once they will get there. It won't be so bad right?

* * *

As the duo made it to the mall, Scourge grinned at a familiar person that was sitting outside on the mall's bench. He sauntered over to the person and grinned.

"What's up man?!" He gave the person a bro hug, as Amelia watched the two. The person happens to be a guy, who is wearing a grey hoodie with dark blue jeans and red shiny shoes. Amelia finally got a closer look at his face once the two men pulled away and paled.

It was Sonic.

The blue hedgehog himself got a good look at Amelia and paled also. What is she doing here?! He thought that Scourge and him we're going to cause trouble at the mall. He made a grave mistake bringing his pink friend along. Sonic suddenly looked away while Amelia found the concrete very interesting. Scourge seemed to the noticed the tension between the two and sweatdropped.

"I thought that we could all hang out together.." He nervously grinned. Amelia gave Scourge a sideway glare. Sonic only huffed and walked inside the mall without the two.

"Let's just get this over with,"

Amelia narrowed her eyes at the rudeness and reluctantly followed him in. Whilst Scourge was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He figured that something wrong might happen between the two. He slowly walked inside and prayed that nothing goes wrong.

Of course, he wasn't even even standing outside for a minute and already hear the two arguing.

"As If I'm gonna sit here for two hours trying to wait on you in a damn shoe store!"

"Who said I was going to take two hours?! I just wanted to look!"

"Pft..knowing you.."

"Hey! Haven't you heard the phrase, 'Ladies first'?"

"As if you're a lady…"

"Why you little!"

Scourge got in between them to avoid a fight that might break out. "Hey! Hey! Let's just go to every store.." Sonic crossed his arms. "Most of these stores are feminine, I rather wait outside." Amelia rolled her eyes, and give Scourge a small smile.

"How about we all take turns on what store we want to go? Ames, you get to pick which one," Amelia beamed in happiness, whilst Sonic fell to the floor dramatically.

Amelia - 1

Sonic - 1

It's so on.

* * *

After almost two hours, the trio learned to set aside their differences and were actually enjoying their time. There were a few arguments here and there but nonetheless everybody was having a good time. It was nearing noon, and Amelia could practically hear her stomach growling. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as the twin brothers gave her a weird look.

"Looks like someone is hungry," Sonic teased. Amelia huffed. "I didn't eat breakfast like you,"

"Idiot, don't you know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day?"

"Not everybody eats breakfast Sonic!"

"Yeah sure," he monotoned. Scourge sighed and adjusted the new red sunglasses he bought earlier. "Well let's head to the food court,"

Soon enough the trio made their way to the food court. Amelia found the table that they were going to sit at. She was about to sit in her respective chair, until a blur stole her seat. Amelia glared at the suspect.

"Hey! That was going to be my seat!"

"You're too slowww!~" Sonic taunted. Amelia growled and muttered inappropriate things about him and sat in another chair. Scourge, who decided to not in their spat, looked around at the food places. "Hmm, I say we should eat some pizza,"

Sonic licked his lips and imagined tasting the meat lovers special. "Mm...I don't mind,"

"Do they have veggie pizza?"

 _Record scratch._

…..

Say what?!

Sonic gave Amelia an incredulous look. "Oh don't tell me…" She gave him a heated glare. "Yes Sonic, I AM a vegetarian," Sonic wailed and put his backhand on his forehead, like a drama queen.

"Oh what has the world come too?!"

Scourge rolled his eyes and stood up. "Alright, I'll order the usual and a veggie pizza for you Ames. Sounds good?" Both members of the trio nodded and Scourge walked away to go order their food. Leaving the couple alone.

Not a good idea.

Sonic shook his head at the pink hedgehog. "What is the matter with you?"

She gave him a confused look. "I beg your pardon?"

"You don't eat meat!" He cried, like it was the end of the world.

"Yes so?"

"Do you know how much protein you need?!" Amelia rolled her eyes at the question. "And do you know how much grease people use to make those poor innocent animals?!"

"...Innocent animals?"

"Yes! Those innocent animals shouldn't be hunted just for people's selfish needs! Just like Turkeys for thanksgiving! Why can't people just be satisfied with what we already have? Such as fruits and vegetables!" she ranted. Sonic felt his left eyes twitched. This girl is about to drive him nuts.

"And let's not forget…"

"Okay, I think I have had enough!" Amelia silenced herself and rested her head on her palm. She decided that the best thing to do is to ignore him, until Scourge comes back. Sonic,who is satisfied with her silence, checked his phone to see if anything new happened on social media.

As Amelia continued to scope out the mall she noticed someone was sitting on a bench and she instantly blushed. It was a dark hedgehog with pretty blue eyes and he has bangs that covered his left eye. She noticed that his appearance seemed to be a bit dark. That gave Amelia a slight shuddered and she smiled. This guy is cute. _Mega cute..if I do say so myself…_

The dark hedgehog turned towards her way and Amelia gasped and quickly looked to the other side. She almost got caught staring at a stranger. He must think that she is some sort of creep that wants to know where he lives. Amelia shook her head, and looked towards his direction from the corner of her eye. He's not looking at her anymore, but down on his phone. Good. Good. Maybe she can go back to staring.

Amelia mentally slapped herself. Why is she getting so worked up over a stranger she hasn't even met? The dark male got up and walked into Hot Topic. So he's some sort of Gothic person. Even more nice.. Unfortunately a hand was being waved in her direction. An annoying hand that belongs to an annoying person.

"Helllloooo! Earth to Amy?!"

Amelia slapped the hand away stared at Sonic with an annoyed expression. "What?" Sonic grinned at her. "Found a crush?" Amelia felt her cheeks hot again and looked away.

"Wow! You actually found a crush? Who is it? I feel sorry for the guy…"

Under the table a red flat found its way up to the hedgehog's leg and the results were not that pretty. Sonic was trying so hard to not cry out in pain while Amelia was looking away with that annoyed expression. She noticed that the boy was not in the store anymore and felt a wave of sadness overcome her. She won't be able to see the boy again.

Sonic found the courage to speak up at that moment.

"Aw sad, because your little crush left? Guy saved himself.."

 _WHACK!_

"OW! _DAMMIT AMY_!"

The pink hedgehog was satisfied with her actions.


	10. AN

**Hello! This is just a quick A/N that I would like to make. First of all, thank you for viewing my story, I check my story daily if there are any new reviews and sadly I found none. I would appreciate if you review my story and let me know what you think of it. I really don't have that much experience in writing, reading is one thing but I am learning. I am currently working on the outline for Chapter 10. ^-^ I have big ideas in my head for each chapter in this story, but I just need to type it out..which I will get to that soon, but the updates seem a bit slow. Also I wish you guys a Happy Holidays! This will conclude my A/N, see you later!**


	11. Chapter 10: Real Love or Puppy Love?

After the trio had their lunch they were beginning to head for the Mall's exit. It was getting late and Amelia needed to be home by her curfew. Sonic mocked her for that but Scourge understanded and wanted to take her home. Scourge is such a nice guy, despite what everybody has been saying about him. Amelia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Why has everybody been warning her about Scourge? He has been nothing but being a nice guy to her. Amelia might of thought that she had a crush on him, but she figured that Scourge doesn't like her in that. Of course, her temporary feelings for Scourge were being on hold once she saw that boy by the store. She didn't know, but a weird feeling was within her. A weird, warm, and fuzzy feeling and she doesn't want it go away. Her knees were feeling all weak just by the small eye contact that they had made. Amelia sighed in admiration. Oh how she wanted to meet this guy so badly.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone bumped right into her, making her lose her balance. The pink hedgehog fell backwards, but was saved by the stranger who bumped into her. Amelia slowly looked up and gasp at his appearance. He had long spiky hair that goes down to his neck. She got a good look at his face and blushed at his eyes. So she was correct, they ARE a deep ocean blue. She noticed that he has piercings in his left ear and on his mouth. Somehow they make him look more attractive. He was wearing a black hoodie with a skull on it, black skinny jeans and black high tops.

"I'm so sorry," his deep voice sounded. "Are you okay?"

Amelia blinked and quickly got out of his embrace and fixed her skirt with a blush on her face. "Y-Yes, I am. Thank you!"

The guy smiled and noticed that she was with two other boys. He recognized them immediately, especially the green hedgehog.

"Scourge?!"

"Yo! What up Cy?!" The two did their secret handshake and ended it with a bro hug. Amelia was staring at them in confusion, whilst Sonic had his arms crossed with a scowl. The dark hedgehog looked at Sonic and smirked. "Hey, Blue how you doin'?"

Sonic growled and looked away. "Emo brat," The dark hedgehog scowled and retorted that he was not an emo. Scourge realized that Amelia was still there with confusion written on her face.

"Oh Ames! This is one of my good friends, Cyrus. Cy, this is my best friend Amelia but I call her Ames,"

Cyrus smiled at her. "Pleasure to meet you, Amelia.." Amelia blushed at his smile. "P-Please, call me Amy."

Sonic raised in eyebrow in surprise, but didn't question it. What he didn't like was how the way Cyrus was looking at Amy. And how she was staring back at him with the same look. It makes him sick to stomach, but it also pisses him off. He didn't realize it, but he was silently growling at the pair. He watched as the trio was conversing amongst themselves, and oh what the hell...

He just _TOUCHED_ her.

And she was _BLUSHING_.

 _Hell. NO_.

Even if he was putting his hand on her shoulder, but everybody should know that you don't just randomly touch a person that you just met. They might that you're a creep or something. He gritted his teeth and was about to step in, until Cyrus asked a more forward question.

"So..can I have your number?"

Sonic felt his body tensed up at the question. He hoped to God, that Amy rejects his offer in the nicest way possible. He knew that she was a smart girl, but it's her common sense that he was worrying.

Unfortunately the girl giggled and actually told him her number as he's typing the digits on his phone. Sonic wanted to punch the guy in the mouth for even making a move on her. His twin brother noticed how tensed the blue hedgehog is and voiced his thoughts.

"What..?" Sonic gave Scourge a weird look. "No, I'm not jealous…"

"Then how come you look like you wanted to kill someone?" Sonic growled at the statement and looks away. He didn't want to hear his brother's ridiculous assumptions.

Eventually, Cyrus gave Amelia a charming smile and gave a grin to the two other boys. Sonic kept his head turned to another direction while Scourge gave Cyrus, who snuck a smug glance at Sonic, a bro hug. Once their goodbyes were being said, Cyrus left them without another word or glance. Amelia sighed and blushed at his retreating form. Sonic wanted to throw up at this reaction. Didn't she noticed on how pathetic she looks right now? Of all of the people she had to crush over..

"Guys, I think that I'm in love…" The pink hedgehog was in a dazed moment and she couldn't think straight nor reflect on what she had just revealed. Scourge gave Amelia a nervous laugh, while Sonic looked like he wanted to explode.

Not going to take any of this crap any longer, the blue hedgehog pulled up his hoodie and began to walk, no _speed_ walk to the exit. Amelia didn't pay attention to his behavior, but Scourge on the other hand..

The green hedgehog raised an eyebrow in confusement. What is with his brother being so angry ever since Cyrus showed up? He noticed the way his twin tensed at the way Cyrus was flirting with Amy...oh wait..

...Oh…

 _OH…_

Scourge grinned wickedly to himself. It concludes that Sonic was indeed in fact jealous at the way Cyrus was flirting with Amy, AND catching her attention. The moment he showed up, he acted like he had nothing to do with the group. Just shutting them off and glaring off into space. Scourge scoffed at that.

And _HE_ calls Cyrus an emo.

Scourge gave Amelia a pat on the back with a wink. "Never thought you were like that Ames,"

Amelia quickly blushed and denied his suggestive comment. "No! I mean like..I never thought that I would fall for someone just by looking at them,"

"Well, what 'triggered' your love for him?"

Amelia gave that answer some thought. "His eyes, it was definitely his eyes at first. But then when he ACTUALLY saved me from falling…" she closed her eyes in admiration. "I thought that my legs were going to give away, just by how charming he is.."

Luckily Sonic was out of earshot, or else would have been livid to hear what Amelia had said.

The duo met up with Sonic at the front of the mall. He paid the two no mind as he was looking down at his phone. Amelia scoffed at his rudeness while Scourge shook his head. The pink hedgehog noticed how late it was, due to many streetlights being on at the moment. She had the admit, the city looks pretty at night. The duo of the trio said their goodbyes and went on their separate ways. Amelia was pretty satisfied with what happened this evening. It made her wonder about Cyrus and the things about him. What school does he go too? What does he like to do? She'll know whenever she gets to see him next time. Or possibly call him.

Amelia had a loopy grinned on her face. Tonight was a good night.

* * *

The weekend passed by, and Monday is already here. Many people dread Mondays, because mainly it's after a weekend. There was that one person who didn't though. That person happened to be a certain pink hedgehog.

Instead of getting up her usual time, the hedgehog got up earlier than that. She was the first one to be downstairs out of her adoptive mother and sister. The pink hedgehog settled down on some cereal, with soy milk of course, and orange juice. She didn't really have that much to do since it was still early, so she decided to clean the kitchen a bit.

Amelia was humming and washing the dishes when Cream came down the stairs. The rabbit was shocked to see Amelia up so early. Usually, Cream would beat Amelia to waking up for school and getting ready. This time, the tables have been turned.

"Good morning, Amelia!" The rabbit smiled. Amelia turned her head a bit and gave Cream a warm smile. She really loves her energetic little sister. Whenever she has the free time, she would play dolls with her, have special tea parties, or even bake together. For her age, Cream can sure bake.

"Good Morning Cream!" She smiled.

"You're up early,"

"Yes. I decided to at least be early than usual,"

"Why is that?"

Amelia stopped for a moment and frowned at the question. Come to think of it, WHY did she get up early? How come she decided that getting up at 6 AM was better than 7 AM? Also, how come she decided to clean the kitchen when it has already been cleaned? There's one conclusion to that.

Cyrus.

Just thinking of his name made Amelia's heart flutter. She had never really felt this way about anybody before. Not even Scourge. Sure, she thought she might of really liked Scourge, but then when Cyrus came into the picture. All of her feelings of him washed away. Perhaps, it was a 'schoolgirl crush' thing. Amelia sighed and looked at the rabbit, who was happily eating away her cheerios.

"Well, Cream. Maybe I wanted to do something different,"

Cream seems a little satisfied with the answer. Amelia sighed of relief at that.

"Oh."

Then she went back to eating her cereal.

After a while, Vanilla came down the stairs and said her good mornings to the two girls. She made a comment about Amelia being up so early, but the pink hedgehog dismissed the comment and told her the same thing that she had told Cream.

* * *

When it was the appropriate time to leave, Amelia grabbed her bag and left the house. As usual, Cream had already left with her friends. Amelia wonders who her friends are what kind of people are they. She assured herself that they were good people, because she knows Cream. She wouldn't be the type to fall into the wrong crowd. Amelia was walking along the sidewalk, enjoying the morning's breeze. She never had the chance to appreciate Mother Nature. One day, she will take the time to explore around this city.

She finally got to her usual place where she would meet Scourge up with. But instead of seeing her usual best friend. She saw someone different. Someone that made her heart stopped and fluttered. Her palms became damp, her thoughts started to jumbled together. She could feel heat quickly rushing to her cheeks. That one person. Who makes her body react like that, just by the sight of them.

And that person was Cyrus, Chaos she cursed her hormones for this.

Amelia quickly took noticed that Cyrus was wearing the same uniform as the males at her school does. She widened her eyes in surprise. Cyrus goes to the same school as her? How come she never noticed him. She realized that she only stopped to stare at him, and not actually moving. She was glad that he wasn't paying attention or else she would have been embarrassed.

"Cyrus?!" She questioned, as she walked up to him. Cyrus turned around in confusion, but the expression was replaced with a happy one, once he saw who it is.

"Amy!"

"W-What are you doing here?" She stupidly asked.

"Well, Scourge thought that it was better if I walked you to school, instead of him,"

"O-Oh.." She fiddled with her bag nervously.

"So shall we?" He brought a hand out to her, which she happily took but still felt nervous. She was alone with her crush and it was making her go crazy.

 _Self-control. Self-control. Self-control._

After a while walking she started to relax a little bit. They carried on a good conversation and Amelia was set on ease. She may feel a bit peeved that Scourge ditched her.

But she had to thank him for this.

* * *

 **A/N: I can see why some of you are confused about Amelia's emotions. I did that on purpose. xD Wouldn't you feel the same if you like a person, but then suddenly another person comes in and everything goes whack? Kind of what happened to Amelia right there. I think it's just the hormones talking. cx**


End file.
